The Walking Dead Season 3:Intrusive Supremacy
by Doctorbiscuits
Summary: Sup guys, first story and i would like your opinions on it. This is about an OC that i created who goes through the hardships and learns the meaning the survival with the help of clementine. I don't want to make a long summary so just kick back and enjoy. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Only my OCs. POV story
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, I will make this short. This is my first fanfic and I don't own The Walking Dead or anything else that is there except for my characters. Enjoy!

Why I am still here. In this wretched world you called life but the dead walks and hunts the living. Here I am complaining about this world and people helped me which cause them their lives and I am here….weak.

(In the Woods)

Me (Bray Haylens, black curly hair, tan skin, red long sleeved shirt and black jeans 14) and my friend (Jacob Higgins, dreads, orange hoodie with a black t-shirt under it, dark skin, 18) was walking around the forest looking for food, water, and something to drink. "Hey, when you will think we will die?" Jacob looks at me in a shocking expression. "Whoa where this came from?" I looked down but continued walking, "Our family..our friends helped us and they were more experienced in survival than we are but they lost their lives for us to survive. It bothers me."

Jacob stopped walking, making me stop and look at him. "They gave their lives away because they want us to keep going Bray. I know you still kinda shook up about what happened but you can't just moan and bitch for the rest of your life. Look I see a road over there let's go." Jacob resumed walking, I stood standing and quiet. "Bray come on, don't give up now. I know it hurts when you lose someone but we have to keep going and survive. You hear me?" I nodded, "If you die, you know I won't forgive myself right?" I said while starting to walk. Jacob looks down, "same..."

(5 hours later, in a junkyard, Bray POV) 

We walked for 5 hours, just wandering around to find somewhere to stay but found dinner (a rabbit) and some left over water we kept. We went to a junkyard where there was a lot of vehicles and junk (as expected). "Bray right behind you!" I immediately looked right behind me and a walker lunged at me causing me to fall. Jacob smashed the walker's head with his crowbar he just found. I pushed the walker off me, still breathing. "you alright?" he asked me. I got up and said "I'm not dead am I?" I smirked as he chuckled. We continued walking as I saw a ladder. We climbed up and saw a shed or somewhere we can actually sleep. "Damn, the door is locked." I looked around and saw little passage way underneath the shed. I went in and kept going until I climbed up from the little hatchet that was there. "Hey I am inside, you gotta see this." I opened the door letting Jacob in. Jacob looked around and said, "Holy shit I think we hit the jackpot! Look at all this pudding, water and medicine. Well the mattresses is disguising it safe to say that we found something we can stay for a bit." I smiled and begin to take a cup of pudding. "Finally food that won't fight back." Jacob laughed as he also got his pudding as we settled in.

(1 hour later)

We heard noises outside which sounded like men. "Shit shit shit Jacob what we gonna do?" Jacob picked up his crowbar and opened the hatchet which leaded under the shed. "Over here now!" We got in as we saw the three men came inside as we stayed discreet from them. "Hey Badger have you noticed something around here?" The man with the hat on (Max) said. "Yea some of our shit is gone!" Badger now was cautious. "But the door was locked. I doubt someone would get in." The African American (Lonnie) questioned his comrades about the situation. "Lonnie is right, maybe we misplaced some things. Let's get some rest, we gotta go back to the settlement as soon as the damn sun comes up." Lonnie begins to pass over the hatchet we was under in and luckily didn't see us. "Yeah I'm feeling pretty heavy." Lonnie laid on his mattress. I begin to shiver from the nervousness from trying to not get caught. Jacob puts his hand on my shoulder and nod as he slowly walked out the passage from the shed. I followed him out. As soon as I got out I saw guns pointed at my head. "Don't move you little shit. What you think you doing her thinking you can just still our shit." Max said as I looked at Jacob who was trying to come up with a explanation. "We are trying to find some food and somewhere to stay, we didn't know someone was staying here. We are sorry." Jacob begins to get up but Badger kicked him causing Jacob to go back down. "JACOB!" Badger looked at me " Shut the fuck up kid! Sorry isn't enough for stealing our food." Jacob was still groaning of that kick. "Badger the fuck you are doing!" Badger in a viscous tone "Showing these assholes how we don't take thieves kindly." Jacob yells "RUN NOW!" I begin getting up but quickly got gun butted from one of the men.

(Sometime later)

I begin to wake up. I saw was inside a truck and a long haired man was driving. "Hey where we going?" The man didn't answer me. "Hey! Where you taking me and where's Jacob!" I asked again with a show of anger. "If I was you, I keep my mouth shut if I you know what's good for you." The man finally talked. I tried processing what was going on. 'Am I going to die? Is Jacob dead? Where they are taking me?' I heard the man "OH SHIT!" as the truck started to crash from a tree. I pushed my self together and saw the man knocked out, I took his gun and rolled out from the truck door. I also see the man regained his consciousness and begin to break for it. "HEY STOP!" I pointed the gun at him. He didn't say nothing so I just lowered my gun and gestured him to leave. Then things just always have to get worse when I felt a gun pointing at me. "Fuck, alright will lower my gun just please don't hurt me." I lowered my gun and sighed, "good, now don't move or I will hesitate to shoot." The voice sounded like a girl so I knew it wasn't one of the men and weirdly it sounded young. I turned around and see a girl with a hat, a blue hoodie, and brown pigtails. "Hey you are kid." Clem looked inside the truck and grabbed an apple. She took a bite out of it and continues to point the shotgun at me. "You too now turn around and open your eyes till I count a hundred" she demanded. "Wait I gotta find my friend. I need to know if he is alright. We was attacked at the junkyard near here. I just need get there." She begins to think. "You said the junkyard near here, I think I know where that is. If you want me to help you will owe me got it?" I nodded, " I just want to find my friend." She suddenly tied my hands, "Just in case you do something stupid. Now move" We begin walking down the road with silence. "Oh...my name is Bray by the way." I begin to break the silence. "Clementine" She revealed her name. "Cool..." this will be a long walk.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2: Intrusion

Don't own anything that is related to the walking dead or anything except for my OCs. Enjoy the story! (I'm sorry it just take so long to type up this lol)

Chapter 2: Intrusion

Here I was, thinking me and Jacob found somewhere to stay and food to eat but instead we gone our separate ways because it was too good to be true.

(flashback)

I was at the my brother's dorm with Jacob who trying to call people to see if they was okay. "Damn it! My phone is dead and the line is cut off. We can't even go outside because of these fucking things." Jacob threw his cellphone at the couch. "Calm down we just need to think about how we gonna find the others." (Cooper Haylens, College hoodie, blue jeans, brown skin, short hair, 24) Cooper begins to get up and looks at the fridge. "Shit we are really running out and any type of help hasn't shown. Bray you okay over there?" I was sitting at the couch trying to calm down about what all has happened for the past days. "Yea, just trying to hang in there." We heard the door banging from outside. Cooper opened the door and it was Louise (Louise was my brother's girlfriend, yellow shirt, blue jeans, dark long hair, 23) who was carrying a box. "I food food and water at the gymnasium. There was a lot of those things." Cooper picked up the box from her and set it down at the table. "Where is Joseph and Damien?" Louise closed the door and sat down next to me. "They went to find any survivors around the campus." Cooper sighed, "You really shouldn't have gone with them, I don't trust them." Jacob begins opening the crate, "Me too they have been dicks even before this shit happened." Louise was fiddling with her fingers, "Look I know they are assholes, but we need every type of help right now, we can't stay here and live like this because if we do we will die." Cooper looks down, "I know but we can't trust the wrong people because we will die a lot more sooner than we think. Right now I just questioning them because they might be one of those guys that will kill us for their own reasons." I was still listening about their conversation about the trust issues and state we are in. I just had enough with it. So I left and went to my brother's room and took a nap.

I woke up and went back to the living room seeing no one. "Coop! Louise! Jacob! You all here?" No one answered. I begin looking around to see if there was any note or something that they left but I found nothing." I waited for 30 minutes when I saw Jacob coming inside breathing heavily. He was covered in blood and there was a bullet hole in his arm. "JACOB!" I ran to him but he stopped me. "Get your stuff. We have to leave now before they come." Jacob tone was desperate and tiring from possibly all the running. "W-wheres Coop and Louise?" I asked but he just only told me to go get my stuff. That was the day I knew my time was coming up.

(Present day)

Clementine and I was walking but of course my hands have to get tied up and a gun was pointed at my back. We was walking to whatever she was taking and suddenly a walker came out and tried to to attack me but luckily she save me by stabbing the walker in the head. I got up regaining my footing, " You know I can really use something that I could use to protect myself." She rolls her eyes, "Yeah and we all know that you would just try to escape or kill me. Come on keep going." We continued walking with silence. "So do you have a group?" I asked her but she looked down knowing she didn't want to answer that. "I guess not. Look I know you don't want to talk but can you at least try to say something because you leading me to somewhere I don't know the fuck we are going." "Keep your head down." I crouched and finally realized why she want to keep my head down because there was a hoard of walkers roaming around. "Look I am not….used to be around other people." We quickly passed the hoard of walkers continuing walking. "I see, you could need a friend to talk to." A smile begin to form on my face. "So are you sure that your friend is still at the junkyard?" That smile begin to fade away from that question. "I don't know, but it is the only chance I got." We stopped walking as be saw another herd of walkers passing by. "We can't stay here, there is a town not to far from hear let's go." "Could I at least get free because I need a reason to trust you" She cut up the ropes that was tied to my hands. "Lets go!" She said as we ran towards to the town she was talking about.

(sometime later)

We ran up and saw a gate which lead up to the town she was talking about but saw walkers surrounding it. "Shit, what are we gonna do now?" I asked. "Get to the gate!" She ran up and begins to shoot the walkers opening up a passage to get to the gate as I try ran up right behind her. We saw a muscular man who was on top of the gate shooting at the walkers. "I can't open the gate till you clear some of them out. I can't risk it!" Me and clementine begin killing some of the walkers but one of the walkers grabbed her. I shoot the walkers head causing it to collapse down. The man opened up the gate, "Get your asses inside now! Come on!" We both got inside and before the man could close the gate, a woman who was on the horse comes in. "God effin' damn it Francine. One of these days, the door is gonna close and your ass would be eatin on the other side." Francine stops the horse, " Yea and when that day comes, I will eat you first Tripp." She rode off with the horse. "It's...clementine right? You staying here long?" Clementine shakes her head, "No, I'm just gonna take this guy to the junkyard once the walkers pass." "My friend might be still in there, we was attacked and we got separated since then." I added in. Trip crossed his arms, "Well shit I am very sorry to hear that. This herd will be here for a while so just keep out of trouble you hear?" I nodded, "I never get in trouble." "I'm gonna hold you off on that. If you do do something, I wouldn't mind hanging on to all of your teeth. Now head on in, I got shit to do." he walks off. "Well….welcome to Prescott." Clementine said.

(Inside Prescott)

We was walking around Prescott. "It's kind of a cool place I guess. The people aren't not my favorite." She looked at one of the guys smoking at the corner. "It sure beats the scary woods." I smiled. "Yea it does." I stopped walking and saw the gate closing knowing I got little time to waste. Clementine looked at me, "Bray you ok?" she asked me. "I can't waste more time...I need to know if he is alright." She puts a hand on my shoulder, "I am sure he be alright since he survived this long. Just relax ok?" I nodded, as we continued walking.

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Prescott

I don't own The Walking Dead or anything else. Only the story and OCS.

Chapter 3: Prescott

(Flashback)

Jacob was driving after 4 days since we left the campus while I tried to continue to let him tell me what happened back there. "It have been 4 days Jacob, wheres Coop and Louise?" Once again, the same silence he have been giving me since we left. "JACOB SAY SOMETHING! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Jacob stopped the car. Finally he began to speak, "Bray, I'm sorry..." My eyes began to tear up, "WHAT YOU MEAN SORRY WHERE IS COOP AND LOUISE!" I began to yell a bit more louder.

"They are gone.." Jacob said with a sorrow tone. My fists began to closed tight. "It was those guys they been talking about right?" I questioned. Before Jacob began to say something, I got out the care and start to walk where the campus was at. Jacob grabbed my arm to stop me. "BRAY STOP!" I yanked my arm away from his grip, "I CAN'T LET THEM GET AWAY WITH THIS SHIT! MY BROTHER KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING UP WITH THEM AND WE STOOD THERE AND LET IT HAPPENED!" I began walking again but again Jacob grabbed me.

"Let go!" I tried to make him let go of my arm but failed trying to. "It wasn't them." he said calmly. "Bullshit!" I once again try to make him lose his grip. "LISTEN TO ME! When you was sleep, Louise and Coop went back because there was another crate at the gym where Damien and Joseph was supposed to get but lost contact with them so they went. I was keeping a watch out for you till I had to go outside and keep the walkers away from our dorm. Bandits invaded and killed nearly all the survivors but not Coop and Louise. I went to the gym to find them but found Damien and Joseph dead but not them. I found them but..." Jacob stopped for a moment, "Louise was bit by a walker and Coop was trying to kill every single one of them by himself. I tried to fight them off but bandits came in and we had to leave. We escaped the bandits and tried to get back but….Coop got bitten." My eyes widened from that last sentence, "No...no….no no no no!" My eyes shedding more tears and I began to breathe harder. "Bray, people could be enemies but the real enemies are the ones that looks at our eyes and try to take our lives from us. Look at me Bray." Jacob grabbed my hand and put a pistol in my hand. "We have to fight Bray and I promised to Coop that I will help you. Let's go and make sure that those things know that our lives is not a fucking meal." Jacob lifts me up from my arm and I looked at him with a serious look. "Walker right behind you Bray." I looked right behind me and saw the walker coming near me. I aimed at the walker's head and shot it.

(Present day, in a saloon inside Prescott)

Me and Clementine was inside a bar or a saloon. It was alright looking but just dirty all by itself. "Hey I gotta see someone for some bullets." Clementine said while she begins to walk away. "Wait where I supposed to go?!" I begin questioning her. She turned around, "How about making some friends I guess." she smiled and walked away.

I sighed and begin to look around the place. I saw the woman who was on the horse earlier with a man who is most likely the bartender. They was playing cards so I walked to see what's up.

"Uhhh hey." I awkwardly greeted. "Oh its you again. A bit young to be in a bar?" she asked but I just crossed my arms. "The age restrictions been broken as this shit started." she chuckled from that statement. The man looked at me and asked me "What is your name young man?"

"My name is Bray. What is yours?" The man smiled, "My name is Conrad and this is my wife and the woman you saw with the horse is Francine." I looked at Francine who was studying her cards. "He just runs the place while I take the money."

"Yeah well, I am not lettin' you win." Conrad said in a determined tone. "Hey Bray, you know how to play poker?" Francine asked me. "Nah, never played it but I do know how to play goldfish."

"How about you make yourself useful and tell me if he bluffing can you do that?" (Francine)

I looked at Conrad and don't know if he is bluffing or not so I just assume he is. "Yeah is bluffing I can tell from the smirk he is having."

"Moment of truth, flip em." (Conrad)

They both put their cards down.

"Hell yeah!" (Francine)

"Calm down already." (Conrad)

From their reactions, it is safe to say Francine has won this one. Conrad puts down a glass and pour a drink it with no clue what it is. He push the glass towards me.

"Bottoms up." (Conrad)

"I don't drink liquor." (Bray)

"It is not liquor, just try it." (Conrad)

I picked up the glass and took a sip before spitting out the drink from disgust.

"Ah the hell was that!" (Bray)

Conrad and Francine begins to laugh.

"That is just the soft stuff." (Conrad)

Suddenly I heard Clementine voice from around the corner.

I walked around the corner seeing her threatening a man. "Hey Clem what's wrong?" The man who was sitting on a chair said, "Look we already done talking, the deal is done." I once again asked what was going on. "This guy ripped me off! I traded him a crate of perfectly good batteries and he gave me bullets that won't fire! We would of died because of him!"

The man tone that sounded careless looked at me, "Who the fuck are you her bodyguard or something?" I gave him a stern look, "Nah just a friend who actually seeing what kind of piece of shit you are." The formed a slick smile across his face, "Yeah well you can't prove those are the bullets I traded you." Clem pointed the gun at the man's head.

"Hey Clem put the gun down." (Bray)

"He knows the bullets won't work. Look at him he is not even nervous." (Clem)

She pulled the trigger of the gun and nothing came out of it. "See, we would of died because of his bullets."

"un-fuckin-believeable." (the man)

He got up from his chair and pull out a knife. I push Clem out the way and kick the back of his knee causing him to fall in one knee and punch him bridge of his nose. The man climbed back to his chair.

"Hey listen...let's cool down. You were acting crazy and….we just got a little outta hand." (The man)

"Just give me what I owed!" (Clem)

"Jesus, you gotta get her under control man!" (The man)

"I can't stop her so it's best believe you gotta have something to make her happy." (Bray)

"We had a deal" (Clem)

Clem continues to point at the gun at the man's head intensely

"All right hey hey!….We will trade back and I will find batteries." (The man)

"I don't need batteries. What I need are bullets that won't give me kil-" (Clem)

She pulls the trigger again which one of the bullets actually came out. The man's head was all blooded up obviously shot.

"Oh shit!" (Bray)

"Oh no...oh no." (Clem)

We heard Conrad from the stand he was in saying "Drop the gun! Right now!"

Clem looked at me and said, "Say he attacked and he was going for his gun."

Conrad came with his shotgun, "I fucking warned you."

"Eli attacked him. I only shot because-" (Clem)

"Shut it! You've done enough talking. Drop it" (Conrad)

Clem dropped her gun and Tripp came out in a pissed off mood. "There's a herd out there, and you're firing a fucking…..What happened here?"

"He attacked Bray. Okay? It was self defense." (Clem)

"Enough from you. Did she really had to shoot? (Tripp)

Clem looked back at me hoping I will stick to the story and not leave her under the bus.

"No shit she is telling the truth. The guy reached for his gun and would of shot me is she didn't pull the trigger on his ass." (Bray)

Clem smiled that I went with the plan. "See? Are you happy now?"

Tripp sighed, "God damn it. Look, I'm putting you two under lock and key until I figure out what the hell what to do with you two"

"Seriously!?" (Bray)

"Hey, what? Are you for real?" (Clem)

"As real as it gets, Now move it!" (Tripp)

Me and Clem started walking out the bar.

"Got some nerve fucking up my bar." (Conrad)

(In a cage, inside Prescott)

We was inside a cage which at least a lamp and a bed….ok not a bed that we can sleep in. Tripp closed the cage door.

"I oughta punch your fucking lights out. Both of ya. But Eli was a grade A certified dipshit." (Tripp)

A woman, who looked liked in her mid 20s and Asian American, came out.

"Eleanor what you doing here?" (Tripp)

"I came out to find you. There something happening in one of the vehicles." (Eleanor)

"Oh shit, look I get you a ride to the junkyard early in the morning so one would not say I didn't do right by no one. So you guys can stay her and think about how shitheads you were eariler." (Tripp)

"We can't wait early in the morning, I need to know if Jacob is alright!" (Bray)

"Tripp, that's not right his friend may need a medic." (Eleanor)

"Nuh-uh, I am not putting you in danger again." (Tripp)

"That's not your call!" (Eleanor)

Tripps walked away showing that this discussion is done. I sighed trying to think if there is another way or something.

"Hey, I can help you. We got a rear gate down at the other end of the airfield. We don't use it much but we can use it tonight." (Eleanor)

"Are you sure? Wait, why are you helping me?" (Bray)

"Well...it's the right thing to do. Look I have to check up some patients, I see you later." (Eleanor)

Eleanor leaves, the first thing I think of is I have to go back by any mean necessary.

"Well, I never knew she had it in her." (Clem)

"Yeah..she seems helpful." (Bray)

"The thing is and this may seem weird but we should go with Tripp because I trust him better." (Clem)

I thought about it and she was right, Tripp can be a lot of help just in case those guys came back and if we travel with Eleanor it would be just worse.

"Yea you right….we travel with Tripp." (Bray)

"Finally someone listen to reason. Hey look, thanks for backing me up back there." (Clem)

"Hey we are friends, that's what we do plus he seem like asshole. Hey Clem how you got that scar on your cheek? (Bray)

She didn't say anything

"Sorry I just got curious." (Bray)

"It's fine" (Clem)

"Let's get some sleep, I'll get the lap." (Bray)

Clem smiled as she got on to that bed (I don't know ok!) and she laid down. I turned off the lamp and laid down on the floor.

"Goodnight" (Clem)

"Goodnight" (Bray)

To be continued….


	4. Chapter 4 : Agreement

Chapter 4: Agreement

(Flashback, in a cell)

It's been a whole year since those things came to existence and have to forced to change our lives to become more dangerous from living our lives to the fullest. Since that conversation back at the car, we was introduced to a community months later but they was treating like prisoners other than people. Well we was prisoners but for no reason but of course we had to get the hell out of here. It was quiet in our cell and it is not even nighttime. The security guard begin walking around and looked at our cell door.

"Bray Haylens come out! The chief wants to speak for you." (Security guard, Oliver)

"What does he want from him?" (Jacob)

"None of your fucking business. Bray hurry up!" (Security guard, Oliver)

I got up from my bunk bed and looked at Jacob. "I'll be fine." I formed a small smile while the security guard opened the cell door and let me out to walk with him to the chief's room.

(Around the halls in the prison)

It is a pretty decent place for a prison and not the shitty ones you will see on tv. There was a lot of people in their cells and some outside just walking around.

"What he want from me?" (Bray)

"Don't know, all he did is to ask for you." (Security guard, Oliver)

Oliver wasn't really a bad person. Sure you can call him a asshole but he tends to be nice time to time.

(In the chief's room)

We finally reached there which felt like a whole hour but that was me being impatient. The room is luxurious at best showing how prestigious his position is in this damn prison. I saw the chief sitting down on a chair in a worried look.

"Chief, Bray is here like you wanted." (Security guard Oliver)

"Thanks, you can now go now. I need to talk to him privately." (Lucas)

Oliver left the room.

"Take a seat Bray." (Lucas)

I took a seat in front of him and he took a deep breath.

"So, how's your day going?" (Lucas)

"You made me came all the way over here to ask me that?" (Bray)

"Look…..I will tell you why I called you here in a moment but I need to tell you how this prison works and how I work." (Lucas)

I sighed knowing it will be one of the most boring speeches that made me want to go to the woods instead of this.

"Please don't make a speech." (Bray)

"But you need to hear this. This prison is built to protect ourselves from those monsters outside correct?" (Lucas)

"Yea" (Bray)

"Right and I am telling you this because I see I can trust you since you not rebellious like some people in this prison who think I am just a dictator and a fucking supervillian." (Lucas)

"What are you getting at?" (Bray)

"Look I may not be the best leader for this type of job but I try my best like my mom did when she was at the force. Sometimes you may make the most dumbass decisions to make things stay the way they are. Like I said, I am not the best leader for this type of job but I do know some people in this prison who can be but this is not what this is about." (Lucas)

"So what is this about?" (Bray)

"So you know the leader in this little rebellion group. His name is Tusk I believe." (Lucas)

I nodded

"So this the part that may or will give you a shock but this is a deal I got for you. I want you to kill him." (Lucas)

"What the fuck are talking about!? I am 10 years old and you want me to kill that giant!? (Bray)

"I am sorry but he is a threat in this prison and I can't let my guards to kill him because they are already dealing with other groups and you are the one that I can trust. I will strike you a deal. Kill him and I will give you a better cell and living conditions for you, Jacob, and other friends." (Lucas)

"HOW THE FUCK I'M GONNA KILL HIM?!" (Bray)

"I will leave you some weapons at the workshop where he is at and after you kill him one of my guards will come and pick the body up. Please, I know this the toughest and might be the last job you have but you will set an example for yourself, that you will take every opportunity to survive." (Lucas)

I begin to think about his offer and after a few minutes, I knew my decision.

(present day at Tripp's truck)

Me, Clementine and Tripp was driving on the road where it was quiet. I look at Clem, where she was at the back staring out of the window.

"Hey Clem" (Bray)

She didn't say nothing

"Clem" (Bray)

She snapped out of her daydream and looked at me.

"Huh?" (Clem)

"You alright?" (Bray)

"Yea just thinking about someone." (Clem)

"Hey where here." (Tripp)

He stopped the truck in front of the junkyard. We all got out the truck and saw so many dead walkers around.

"What a mess." (Tripp)

"Jesus, must have been hundreds of them." (Clem)

"Jacob is good in situations like these. God I hope I find him." (Bray)

"You sure he is in here?" (Tripp)

"We have to look." (Bray)

We started walking around the junkyard looking for him but there was nothing. I looked at the same shed that the bandits lived but no one was there. We spent a whole hour looking for him in this damn junkyard but he wasn't there and no traces were left too so I started to lose hope.

"Hey he is not here man. I think those bastards got him, I'm sorry." (Tripp)

I begin to tear up a little

"When we thought that we finally could live without worry and not die. The thought we can finally not get any trouble since then and one simple mistake fucked us up! The thought that there was nothing else I could lose since all them people did for us and we could just walk away from that. Now I know." (Bray)

I begin to walk furiously out the junkyard when Tripp stopped me.

"Woah where the hell you going?" (Tripp)

"Showing the real meaning of survival." (Bray)

"Well trying to go and find those shitheads who took your friend is screaming suicide." (Tripp)

"I have no one so what's the point!" (Bray)

"I know how you feel." (Clem)

I looked at her.

"I have no one but I keep going because I have to live for someone and what the people that I was with die did for me. Think about what your friend wants you to do."(Clem)

I looked down and thought about what she said. Then suddenly I heard Clem say "GET DOWN!" and pushed me down while I heard gunshots coming from the bushes across the street from the junkyard.

"You fuckin' theives—you really thought you could waltz back in there, like nothin' happened?"(One of the bandits)

I took cover with Clem as we see Tripp at the other side taking cover and shooting. I pulled out my gun a firing back as well as Clem.

"Come on assholes give me all you got like you did with Jacob!" (Bray)

Tripp ran to our side and said "I saw one of the bandits going inside a car and driving where Prescott is at. Could I trust you on handling those assholes?" (Tripp)

I didn't say nothing since I was too busy shooting at them

"Yeah, we can handle them." (Clem)

"Just keep a watch out on him will ya? (Tripp)

"Already a step ahead" (Clem)

Tripp nodded and went to the car we drove and chase the bandit down.

One of the bandits threw a smoke grenade towards us. I ran to the smoke grenade landed and threw it.

"NO!" (Clem)

The smoke grenade exploded in the air releasing gas.

(Sometime later)

I begin waking up coughing trying to get up.

"Take it easy." (Clem)

I begin to get up.

"Should I since they are after me. Where is Tripp?" (Bray)

"While you was too busy shooting he went back to Prescott to check if there was any bandits there." (Clem)

"I see" (Bray)

I begin to walk away until Clem was asked "Where are you going?"

"They want me dead right. I can't let anyone else die because of me so I will go away." (Bray)

"So you know how I feel?" (Clem)

"How you know how I feel?" (Bray, in a bit forceful tone)

"People looked out for me too and died because of it but I know that it would happened because of Lee." (Clem)

"Lee?" (Bray)

"He looked out for me and I made a stupid mistake but I know that people that close to you will die for you doesn't mean it is your fault. It means you have to keep living from their expectations." (Clem)

I teared up a little

"I'm sorry, I can be such a bitch at times" (Bray)

While I was wiping tears off my eyes, Clem hugged me and let go. I stared at Clem for a moment seeing a smile in her face.

"You ready to go?" (Clem)

"Uh yea" (Bray)

We heard a walker around in the back of a car. I walked towards it and stabbed it. Something caught my eye as I saw a mark in the walker's neck.

"The hell." (Bray)

"Oh shit" (Clem)

"What's wrong?" (Bray)

Clem crossed her arms as she walked away and stopped.

"Clem?" (Bray)

"I've ran into these guys before." (Clem)

"Who are they?" (Bray)

"They called themselves the New Frontier. They used to be decent people. Now they...are something else. The brand they have… it's like an initiation thing. I was….stuck at their camp for a while. Not by choice. It was bad. (Clem)

"Stuck?" (Bray)

"I got out...that's all that matters. One of the bandits left a car lets go." (Clem)

"You can drive?" (Bray, surprised)

"Yea someone taught me, I'll teach you someday." (Clem, smiling)

We went inside the car and drove to Prescott

To be continued….. 


	5. Chapter 5: Inconvenience

Chapter 5: inconvenience

(Flashback)

I was at the chief's room, well I might as well call him Lucas since he doesn't really mind. I was beginning to sweat from nervousness because of the deal he offered, to kill a man in cold blood. This is my first time killing someone that isn't….you know dead and a guy that is bigger than you that will pretty much kill you anytime he wants if you can hide. But hiding isn't an option or necessary at all. It was the benefits that came with it and I needed it, Jacob needed it and many others. This is my chance to make things better for them and I couldn't pass it down and live like a prisoner for my life.

"I know it is a tough choice and I promise you everything that if you kill him…no scratch that WILL kill him, I will give you a better life not only to you but for your friends. I would ask everyone but I can't because I can trust you the most. But if you do manage to tell what happened there will be a cruel punishment that I really don't want to do to please make this happen." (Lucas)

"I-I will do it." (Bray)

Lucas got up from his seat

"Oh thank you so much. I thought negotiating with a 10 year old will be the most fucking difficult thing in the world but thankfully someone like you do not cause someone a hard time." (Lucas)

"But...how I am supposed to kill him? He is a fucking giant!" (Bray)

"Like I said I will make sure weapons are provided for you. Don't worry about it, you will be fine." (Lucas)

I sighed and begin to rub my hands on my dirty pants to calm myself down.

"When I start?" (Bray)

"He comes alone at the workshop at 4:00pm (He stops to look the clock) and it's 3:00 so you got an hour left. YO OLIVER COME HERE!" (Lucas)

Oliver walks inside the room.

"Yes chief?" (Oliver)

"Get this kid outside of the workshop room in a hour and give him orders like told to give him got it?" (Lucas)

"Yes chief, let's go kid." (Oliver)

I got up from my seat and before I left, I looked back at Lucas as he gave me a nod showing he trust me.

(Outside the Workshop room)

It have been 30 minutes and my heart begin to beat very fast. This is the first time I will kill someone and it is very nerve wrecking. How does it feel? How could I kill him? Is this even right? I was leaning on the workshop door where Oliver was right beside me. He put a hand on my shoulder.

"Your heart is beating fast right? I can tell since I can see the nervousness from your body language." (Oliver)

"Was it really that noticeable?" (Bray)

"Yea but here is a tip for you, you will have to kill someone eventually. The people since this shit started became hungry and desperate like dogs. So think of this like a example of you putting a dog down." (Oliver)

"But I like dogs." (Oliver)

"Look kid I am bad at giving advice so do what you are told. Here is a pistol if he really got you cornered but try not to because I don't want any loud noises to attract other inmates alright?" (Oliver)

I nodded

"Alright I radio you when you done killing him so I can dump the body. Be safe." (Oliver)

Oliver walks away leaving me to wait another 22 minutes.

22 minutes have passed and I heard footsteps coming nearby and I already knew who it was. The man who is 7'0 tall and muscular named Tusk came by me and said "Little man, would you mind moving away for a bit?"

I moved away as he walked inside the workshop room and I went inside with him….

(Present Day, In the car)

I was looking out the window while Clem was driving us back to Prescott.

"Hey Clem." (Bray)

"Yea?" (Clem)

"I wanted to say uh thank you what you did back there. You saved me so I really owe you one." (Bray)

Clem smiled while keeping track on the road.

"Add it to the pile." (Clem)

"So this Lee guy, what ever happened to him? If you don't mind asking." (Bray)

She begin to have a sad expression on her face.

"He died saving me...but I had to shoot him." (Clem)

"Shoot him? Why?" (Bray)

"I believed that I could find my parents but he got bit trying to safe me from someone that lied to me that said they found them." (Clem)

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that." (Bray)

"It's fine, let's not talk about it no more." (Clem)

(At Prescott)

We finally was back at Prescott where we was confronted by Tripp.

"You guys are back. Oh I really thought those assholes really killed you." (Tripp)

"Did any of them came in here?" (Bray)

"Nope thank fucking goodness. But I'm gonna keep a look out if they come so be safe you two." (Tripp)

Tripp left and went up on top of the gate.

"I have to go." (Clem)

"Where you going?" (Bray)

"I need to get someone back?" (Clem)

"Well I am coming too since I do owe you." (Bray)

"No, you just get yourself hurt." (Clem)

"Where you even going anyways?" (Bray)

"Richmond" (Clem)

"Well let's go." (Bray)

"What doesn't you are not coming you don't understand?!" (Clem)

"Look who you even going to get, you don't know if he or she is dead." (Bray)

"That's why I am going there to find out and its a he." (Clem)

"Well we are finding out together." (Bray)

"Why you wanna come with me so bad?" (Clem)

"Because we are friends and I don't wanna know if you are dead and I don't know it," (Bray)

"I'm fine by myself." (Clem)

"Where you going that's in Richmond anyways?" (Bray)

"Where the New Frontier is at." (Clem)

"Wait what?" (Bray)

Suddenly Tripp yelled out "You two come up!"

We went up to the top of the gate where he is at and saw trucks coming near the gate.

"The fuck is going on here?" (Conrad)

Conrad came up with his shotgun.

The trucks stopped and bandits came out, including Max and Badger.

"Well look at this shit, it's those freaks that brand themselves." (Tripp)

"Well, I wish I hadn't had to come all the way out here, but unfortunately...Badger said you attacked his men." (Max)

"Get the fuck out of here, you know you shot us first you lying pricks!" (Bray)

"Oh please, we was just defending ourselves." (Badger)

"And shooting me was the best way of defending yourself!" (Bray)

"How many of my friends died because of you, huh?" (Badger)

"I want to ask the same question!" (Bray)

"Sounds like a bunch of he-said, she-said shit to me." (Max)

"Well, what the fuck you want? An apology?" (Tripp)

Badger began to draw his gun more vigorously

"What I really want—is for my dead buddies to be alive again. But I don't think that's too likely, is it?" (Badger)

Max did a hand gesture meaning to calm down a little to Badger.

"That boy needs to come with us. Answer to justice, accept his punishment." (Max)

"And kill me! Yea I think not." (Bray)

"I think they need a little—incentive." (Badger)

We all looked at each other while one of the bandits went behind one of the vehicle and took out Francine, who was tied up.

"Francine!" (Conrad)

The bandit begins to put pilers between her left middle finger. We all drew out our guns aiming at them.

"You hurt her, I'll kill you!" (Conrad)

The bandits did the same and drew out their guns.

"Whoa..you didn't tell me you have a hostage." (Max)

"It's gonna be okay baby. I love you." (Conrad)

"I'm all right, baby! Just—just give them what they want." (Francine)

"Don't fucking hurt her!" (Bray)

"Well you asked for it." (Badger)

Badger looked at the bandit as the pilers sliced off Francine's middle finger as she screamed in severe pain.

"Francine! Oh my god! Oh my god, please!" (Conrad)

"Now get your ass down here before I cut down the rest!" (Badger)

"What the hell are you doing?" (Max)

Conrad looks at me in a sign of desperation

"Bray. Please, man. Just go down with them. You got to or they will kill Francine!" (Conrad)

"Nobody id giving in to these assholes!" (Tripp)

"We should start shooting." (Clem)

"Fuck it, I'm coming down alright." (Bray)

"Thank you" (Conrad)

"You sure about this?" (Tripp)

"Yea, I'm sure." (Bray)

I walked out the gate and a bit towards them before one of the bandits grabbed my arms.

"Let's lock him in the truck and get the hell out of here." (Max)

"I don't wanna wait that long." (Badger)

Another bandit came and pointed a gun at my head.

"Are you fucking serious!? We had a deal!" (Bray)

"Fuck the deal." (Badger)

out of no where the bandit holding the gun at my head got shot. I looked right behind me and it was Clem who pulled the trigger.

"The fuck?!" (Badger)

I pulled out my knife and stabbed one of the bandits in front of me.

"Francine run!" (Bray)

Before she could run, Badge pulled the trigger and shot Francine dead.

"FRANCINE!" (Conrad)

Conrad starts shooting killing some bandits.

Max and Badger was behind a truck where walkers are packed inside.

"What the fuck! We don't have to go ahead!" (Max)

"Fuck you and fuck the go ahead! Ram the fucking gate!" (Badger)

Another bandit went inside the truck the walkers was at and started diving towards the gate. Max gave Badger a stern look of disapproval.

"Jesus Christ" (Tripp)

The truck rammed through the gate and crashed letting the walkers set free. Then smoke grenades started flying off the air landing inside the gate.

To be continued…..


	6. Chapter 6 : Richmond

Chapter 6: Richmond

(Flashback at the chief's room)

Lucas was looking at a picture of him and his mom waiting for Bray to finish his business with Tusk.

After 20 minutes, Bray opened the door while covered in bit of blood. Lucas got up his seat immediately.

Lucas: Oh shit you actually did it?

Bray: Uh huh…

Lucas: You alright are you hurt?

Bray: Not uh…

Lucas: Are you sure you definitely killed him?

Bray: YES YES I KILLED HIM STOP ASKING!

Bray held his right arm tightly. Lucas pushed his arm away to reveal a wicked cut.

Lucas: You said you wasn't hurt.

Bray: It doesn't hurt.

Lucas: Don't act tough after you killed one guy. Remind you there is a whole world is full of those assholes. Come sit at my chair, I'll fix it up for you.

Bray sits down at his chair.

Bray: Wow, the chief actually helping me I feel honored (sarcastic)

Lucas: My mom always tell me to help people no matter what position I am.

Bray: Is that your mom? *Points at the picture at his desk*

Lucas: Yea, it was her birthday that day but she still had to leave out to work with the force.

Bray:Oh…..cool

Lucas came with the med kit.

Lucas: You know this gonna hurt.

Bray: As long after this I get that better living conditions you promised me.

Lucas: Of course, I get Oliver to set it up right now.

Bray looks down with relief, "Thanks"

(Present day)

Smoke covered the air, Walkers running around, and sounds of gunshots was roaming all around. People was getting shot left to right and walkers was unleashing their teeth onto their bodies. Bray's eyes begin to open up while his cough was getting rougher and rougher. He gets up to notice he wasn't armed at all. He begin to take careful steps to see he can find tripp and the others or any type of help. While walking a bit, he found a knife….a good start. A walker tries to sneak up on him but one poke to the head with the knife was bound to finish it. He saw some of Badger's men but avoided them.

Bray: Fuck where is Tripp and the others?

Suddenly a man snuck up on Bray covering his mouth using his hands.

Tripp: Kid shut up it's me.

Tripp lets go of him

Bray: Don't do that again. Plus have you seen the others?

Tripp: They are at car. We was trying to find you but this damn smoke was all over the place. Now let's get moving they shooting up a shitstorm over here.

Bullets flew pass them as they quickly moved to the nearest corner for cover.

Tripp: Shit!

A car run over the men shooting.

Tripp: That's them let's go!

They both made a run to the car and got in.

Eleanor: You guys are alright?

Tripp: Yea keep driving

The car quickly drove away from Prescott

(46 minutes later)

The car stopped as they all got out.

Eleanor: I can't believe it. All of our friends. All of our people…they are gone.

They all look at Conrad.

Eleanor: Oh Conrad

He stayed silenced

Bray: I'm so sorry Conrad…Francine deserves way better than this. We will get those assholes back.

Conrad: Oh it's "we" now?

He started to walk up to Bray.

Conrad: WE WAS JUST FINE TILL YOU SHOWED UP! IT'S YOUR FAULT!

Tripp: Easy buddy, it's no one fault.

Conrad: Prescott is gone because of him!

Bray: Listen, you not the only one that lost somebody because of them!

Eleanor: Conrad, calm down, please.

Conrad: If wasn't for you….Francine would still be alive!

Tripp puts a hand on his shoulder.

Tripp: It's not his fault.

Conrad walks back to the car and started to weep.

Bray: Where we supposed to go now?

Clementine: What about Richmond? I've heard they have a community there. If it's true, they'll have food…walls..maybe a hospital.

Conrad: If I find the motherfuckers that did this…they took my home….they took my…

Bray: Listen, I'm with you on this but we need to recuperate and find somewhere safe.

Conrad: Yeah. Fuck it. Let's go.

Tripp grabs Conrad's arm and lifts him back up.

Tripp: That's the spirit man. We have a long drive let's go.

They all got in the car and drove to the direction where Richmond was at.

(In the car)

Bray: Conrad, I'm really really sorry…

Conrad: Just forget about it…

Bray was about to say something else but Clementine put a hand on his shoulder and shakes her head to tell him that where was nothing else to say.

Bray went to his book bag and pulled out 2 cups of pudding from the shed where those men attack him and Jacob.

Bray: Hey clem, want one?

Clementine: Where did you get pudding?

Bray: Long story…

They both started to eat. He caught a quick glance to see clem smiling. He looked away quickly to the window.

Bray: 'How I got into this mess…'

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7: Visionary

Chapter 7: Visionary

(Flashback)

Lucas took Bray and Jacob in to a new holding area to live up to that promise he made. The new holding area looked a lot cleaner than the cell and even have a pinball machine which actually works.

Bray: You really lived up to your word Lucas. Look at this room, it's perfect!

Lucas: I told you, I live up to my word.

Jacob have an unsatisfactory look on his face not buying to this luxury. He crossed his arms and looked at Lucas.

Lucas: What?

Jacob: I'm not buying this shit. What Bray did to earn this?

Lucas: He just did a few chores around the prison. Nothing more and nothing less. You should stop worrying and start living a bit more normally while you still have the time.

Jacob: A few chores just to get this? I know your lying and you better not be.

Bray: Hey chill, there is nothing to worry about.

Jacob looked at Bray very closely and kneel until he was the same level as him.

Bray: You creeping me out…

He begin examining him and grabbed Bray's arm which just got bandaged.

Jacob: Explain...now.

Lucas: He alright, it's just a cut.

Jacob: I'm not talking to you.

Bray: It was just accident. I just fell on a shard of glass no big deal.

Jacob: You are a horrible liar…

Lucas: He's telling the truth!

Jacob: How do you know that? Covering up your tracks snake.

Bray: Listen, it was just...one job and that's it.

Lucas: Bray!

Jacob: What was the job?

Bray looked down, "Let's just say someone had to leave out the building..."

Jacob gets up and grabs Lucas by the throat with intense grip. "The fuck you made him do!", with anger coming beside his voice. Lucas pulls our his knife and thrust it on Jacob's hand causing him to completely lose his grip on him. The pain caused him to scream while the knife was still engulfed in his hand.

Bray: Holy shit!

Lucas: You told me you would keep your word on keeping your mouth shut!

Jacob begin to try to take the knife out his hand but couldn't since he couldn't endure the pain. Lucas took out his radio.

Lucas: We need a medic here quick!

Lucas put the radio back in his pocket and look at Bray with a stern look.

Lucas: We gonna have to talk…

(Present Time)

Bray woke up to see the sun and realized that the car stopped.

Bray: Huh? We here?

Eleanor: No, were stuck. There are cars covering our way so Tripp and Conrad are doing something about it.

Bray looks out the window to see them doing something with wires and Clementine keeping watch.

Bray: And you didn't wake me up?

Eleanor: You looked peaceful.

Bray rolled his eyes and got out the car to look around. Sadly he found absolutely nothing but some walkers on the floor. He looked at the gas station near by and see it was bordered up.

Bray: Why I am not surprised.

Clementine: Well you finally up.

Bray jumps up a little and turns around to see Clementine.

Bray: Don't do that…

She smirked, "Sorry"

Bray: It's fine, nothing else than being scared with those things around.

Clementine: Not that far but…

Bray: But?

Clementine pulls Bray a little further from the group.

Clementine: I can trust you right?

Bray: Yea, is it bad?

Clementine: Bad is an understatement…

Bray: uh oh..

Clementine: Remember when I said that I was stuck with the new frontier?

Bray: Yea

Clementine rolls up one of her sleeves to reveal the same mark that bandit had back at the junkyard.

Bray: Fuck you was one of them!

Clementine: Shut up! They will hear you.

Bray: Why would you join them?! They are savages!

Clementine: I HAD NO OTHER CHOICE! I had to find some other way to provide for AJ and me. We lacked food and a place to go. When one of them came by and helped me, I believe that they was safe. But I wrong when they took AJ from me. I would not stop until I get him again.

There was a small silence, "So they are in Richmond?..."

Clementine: I thought they will be Richmond but they probably not. But if they do, I can't come with you guys since they know me.

Bray: Where would you go?

Clementine: Anywhere, away from them.

Tripp: GUYS WE HAVE A PROBLEM!

Clementine and Bray went to Tripp to see a load of walkers coming towards them.

Bray: Where is Eleanor?

Tripp: I told her to go on to Richmond so we can meet her there.

They all went to Conrad who shoot some of the walkers but they kept on coming.

Conrad: They are too many of them!

Tripp: We are fucked!

Bray took out his knife and managed to kill some of them. Clementine as well kill some with her pistol.

Bray: We can't keep standing here!

Tripp: WE CAN CLIMB UP TO THE ROOF LET'S GO!

They all went to the ladder which is beside the gas station and begin to climb up. While Bray was climbing one of the walkers grabbed his neck. Bray immediately grabbed his gun and shoved it inside of the walker's mouth. He pulled the trigger which the blood of the walker splat on his face but mainly the sound of the gunshot causes his ears to ring very loud. He tries to climb up the ladder without trying to pay attention to the ringing. As he climbed, the ladder was in the urge of breaking but luckily Conrad pulled Bray up.

Bray: Thanks…

Tripp looked around and seen a shit ton of walkers roaming around.

Tripp: I knew this place didn't feel right.

Conrad: What the hell we gonna do now? '

Bray: We can wait, they can possibly leave out of here.

Clementine: That can take days. We'll be dead by then.

Tripp: Well this fucking great! What the hell are we gonna do?!

Clementine: Calm down.

Tripp went up to her, "Calm down? I'm not gonna calm down! Eleanor's out there right now! I CAN'T FUCKING CALM DOWN!

Conrad: WE WOULDN'T BE IN THIS MESS IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU!

Clementine: Fuck off Conrad!

While they was arguing, Bray saw someone Hide behind a billboard.

Bray: Guys shut up I see someone up there!

Conrad: What? Where?

Tripp: Shit get down!

They begin hiding. Bray slowly took a peep to see if the guy was moving around or still there.

Bray: Listen, we don't want no trouble! It's 4 of us and we are armed!

He looked up, "Nothing…shit. I'm going up, cover me if something is going on.

Bray begin to sneak up behind the billboard while holding his gun up. While he was almost there, he saw someone ran behind the billboard. He continued on but as he finally went behind the billboard. No one was there.

Bray: What the fuc-

A gun was pointed behind his head.

?: Don't move…

Bray: Listen, I don't want any trouble…

?: Good, Now tell the other to lower their guns.

Bray yelled, " GUYS LOWER YOU GUNS!"

?: Good…

Bray: We good now?

?: Yea...we are good…

Bray: My name is Bray, what's your name?

The man lowered his gun, "My name is Glenn...I have a wife I need to get back to.

To be continued...


End file.
